


Lovefool

by SleepySungie



Series: hyunsung drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short, hyunsung are in love, jisung is oblivious even to his own feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySungie/pseuds/SleepySungie
Summary: jisung is in love with his best friendthe only problem is, he doesn't quite know it yetor: jisung is really oblivious and hyunsung are in love
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: hyunsung drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wasn't really planning on writing another hyunsung confession fic after cafe confessions, but it was the middle of the night and i started writing and this is what came out of it i guess. sorry in advance for any grammar errors, i'm lazy. i hope you enjoy!

"i don't know what to do! i'm freaking out! i don't know why but everytime he leaves my chest aches and i wanna cry and all i ever wanna do is see him and talk to him and tell him how much he means to me. having a best friend is so hard!" jisung had just walked into minho's dorm room out of nowhere, sighing dramatically and plopping down onto min's small twin bed to spill his feelings to the other boy with absolutely no warning.

"um, ji i don't know how to break it to you, but it sounds like you're in love with him." minho replies, skeptically eyeing the younger boy from where he's sat at his desk working on his homework.

suddenly, it's all so clear. the metaphorical glass inside jisung's brain has shattered with this realization and he gasps, sitting up so fast his head spins but that doesn't matter to him right now because _holy shit it all makes sense now, of course he's in love with hyunjin._

"OH MY GOD MINHO I'M IN LOVE WITH HYUNJIN"

"Did you not know this ? We've all been talking about it for years, neither of you are very subtle about it sungie."

jisung's head whips around at that, staring at minho with wide eyes.  
"w-what do you mean 'neither of you' ? hyunjin isn't in love with me, he only sees me as his best friend nothing else."

minho bursts into laughter at that, tiny tears forming in the corners of his eyes because of how hard he's laughing.

"jisung, hyunjin has been head over heels in love with you for years. except he's actually very much aware of his feelings for you. everyone thinks you know too, he's like extra obvious about it. he holds your hand everywhere you go, talks about marrying you one day and raising kids with you, and literally just yesterday he told you you're the love of his life."

"i thought he meant all of that platonically!"  
jisung shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes due to the massive amounts of emotions he's currently feeling.

"oh baby," seeing the tears start to fall down jisung's squishy cheeks and the way his lip was starting to quiver, minho knew it was a matter of seconds before the younger full on breaks down. he gets up as quickly as possible and sits down next to his friend, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest comfortingly. "it's okay that you didn't realize his feelings sooner, or your own. you know how you feel now and you know how he feels. you need to tell him sungie"

jisung pulls away and wipes his tears on the sleeve of his sweater. "yeah, you're right. i gotta go get him, before it's too late"  
minho snorts, rolling his eyes at the other boy  
"this isn't a rom com, ji you're not running out of-"  
before he could even finish his sentence, jisung was up and running out of the room, yelling something about kissing his man before true love dies or something like that.

it was 4 pm on a tuesday, which means hyunjin just got out of class an hour ago and is most likely at his favorite spot on campus. jisung knew how he preferred to finish his classwork before heading back to his dorm to relax. jisung ran as fast as he could all the way from minho's dorm room to the garden all the way on the other side of campus.

when he had finally gotten close enough to see the other boy, sitting on the ground with his notebook in his lap, he started yelling.  
"HYUNJIN !"

the boy in question looked up at that, and upon seeing jisung bolting towards him the first thing he did was set aside his notebook and pencil and stand up, waving lightly.  
"jisung? what are you doing here, i thought we didn't have plans until later? is something wr-"

before he could get to the end of his sentence, jisung had jumped right into him, knocking them both down onto the ground.

"ow jisung what the hell was that for?! i didn't do any-"  
once again hyunjin was cut off by the younger boy, but this time it was the soft press of jisungs lips on his that stopped the words from leaving his mouth.

a few seconds later jisung pulled away, face red and extremely out of breath from the running and tackling and now the kissing.  
"so i figured something out today that i didn't really realize before" he started, hyunjin watching him with wide eyes, confused as to what just happened.

"i realized that i have feelings for you that aren't exactly normal to have for someone who's just a friend. i don't know why it took me so long to understand this, but hwang hyunjin i'm so fucking in love with you. i have been for years. and i think, well actually i really hope, that you feel the same. hyunjin, baby, please say you'll be mine ?"  
he finally looked up at hyunjin, who's shocked face had since morphed into the biggest smile jisung had ever seen. the older boy took jisung's face in his hands gently and moved him closer, so that their foreheads were touching, before he spoke.  
"han jisung, you adorable, amazing, wondeful little idiot. of course i feel the same. i'm already yours, i have been for years. i've been in love with you for so long, i was just too scared to tell you." he laughed, bright and happy, a couple stray tears starting to fall from his eyes before he pulled jisung closer and kissed him again.

and 3 years later, at their wedding, minho loved telling all of their closest friends and family about this momentous day where han jisung, self proclaimed genuis, came to the conclusion that he'd been an idiot for years and finally realized his "platonic" feelings for his best friend were really anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! as always, comments are always appreciated and feel free to follow me on twt @/sproutysungie  
> i have a couple other things that are almost finished so look out for those soon as well! uwu


End file.
